Where My Demons Hide
by XxToToXx
Summary: Haruno Sakuras life was just getting back in order after a series of tragic events, It's safe to say that everything was fine until she was suddenly kidnapped from her home and forced to personally tend to the health of the most dangerous man in Konoha, who apparently had no intentions on ever letting her leave, Yet he had no idea how broken she really was.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Where My Demons Hide

Author:XxToToXx

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakuras life was fine, until she was suddenly kidnapped from her home and forced to personally tend to the health of the most dangerous man in Konoha, who apparently had no intentions on ever letting her leave, Yet he had no idea how broken she really was.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just to real_

_theres just too uch that time cannot erase_

Chapter One:

The woman stared hard at herself in mirror, it was approximately 4:19 AM. Even though the twenty two year old was very knackered, fatigued, and unrefreshened she was appreciative that It didn't show on her features. Leaning on the beige creama Marfil slab marble sink, she peered closer at her reflection taking herself in deeply.

She could not help the fact that she had been born with pink hair and a rather large forehead. She grew out of her forehead, even though she thought she never would. The woman couldn't count the times she had to tell someone that that was her natural hair color, just as her beryl eyes were natural as well.

Sakuras mother Suyo was Italian, born and raised in Tuscany, Italy. Suyo had died giving birth to her, so all Sakura really had left were all the many photographs. Her father Nabane Haruno was japanese. She'd gotten her hair, flawless peach toned skin, and short and very curvaceous body from her mother and eyes from her father. Many would say she looked exoti, with her long pink hair and thick black lashes along with the dark liner she always wore.

Sakura never really paid attention to compliments, even if they were true. Yes, her appearace and mind did capture the hearts of many men and even some women in Konoha. Sakura felt that a relationship could do nothing for her, even when she dated someone she would still feel alone. She would bury herself in her work, only making little time for her bet friends Naruto and Ino, so that she wouldn't have to sit around and think the way she did.

When she was Sixteen, her father shipped her boarding school, and she hadn't really been back home since. Her and her fathers relationship was very strained, he always put it on work that he didn't have time to check on her, or visit her. The last time she had spoken to him was last month and the conversation was very short.

Growing up without a mother figure around and a father who was always gone and on the move caused the huge empty pit in her. She dabbled into other things, until she was labeled as a bad apple in her school due to all the fighting. Her father had taken her away from the supposed bad side and into a better school. Him being such a big business man he couldn't have anyone ruining his career now could he? The abrasive relationship she was in with Kouga two months ago only made her more aggressive and less trusting.

Her angered, frustrated and bitter state of mind caused her to only want to be with herself, and or her patients. Sakura loved all of her patients, even the ones who didn't feel the same about her. To keep herself from being hurt again she had buried her heart and threw away the map. She would rather be the flip at mouth, stubborn, bossy, agressive, nonchalant person she was, than to go into the world being weak.

She sighed and went back into her bedroom to try and get some sleep. She did have to be at work at the hospital for Eight in the morning, then it would take her almost an hour to get ready. She watched the Flat screen on the wall, but paid no attention to it. Sakura lived alone in her 3 bedroom modern mini mansion. The extra bedrooms were for Naruto when his girlfriend would put him out, or for Ino when she would come stumbling in from a bar too drunk to make it to her own home. Though they were very few bedrooms they were very large. Her father had purchased it for her when she had graduated medical school. He would still send her a couple thousand dollars every now and then, which she would spend mostly on clothes and purses. He must've thought that would make up for everything. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "I'm tired of this."

**.0.**

Sakura played her radio as she drove her 2013 black Honda Accord to work that morning, it was rather loud. She thought that noise was always better than silence. She stopped at a stop sign and added another layer of eyeliner, and then placed her Versace sunglasses back over her eyes. It was a very beautiful day, it was right in the middle of Spring and everything was so bright and happy.

Well, Almost everything.

"Good morning, Haruno-San" The receptionist on her floor greeted her kindly. She greeted her back. Her name was Noya, and she wsa still in highschool but she was on break at the moment. Even though the bubbly brunette had only been there a week Sakura had gotten alot of praise from patients and workers for her. Sakura sighed, knowing that soon she would be gone.

"Can you pull up who all I have coming this morning?" Noya slid a folder across the large cherry oak desk towards her with a sly smirk. "I already have you covered," She leaned back into her chair and closed her amber eyes. Clearing her throat she began to speak;

"You have a 10:00 with a mister Itachi Uchiha, coming in for a checkup on his eyes I suppose. An 11:15 with Mister Nohara, Misses Juhno called in and said she won't be able to make her 3:00 appointment today and will be calling in later to reschedual. Ino is coming by for t ohave lunch with you at 12, and Mr. Kouga called I told him you were out...When you were in the bathroom..."

"I see you don't miss at beat at all. I actually wish you could stay longer."Sakura smiled and closed the folder, everything the girl had said was correct. "And good, whenever He calls asking for me just tell him im out." The younger girl nodded. Sakura looked down at her watch and saw that it was half past nine already.

After making sure all of her patient rooms were nice and tidy Sakura retired to her own office to wait on her first appointment of the day. Her office was fairly large, with a great view of the city of Konoha. She hated when things went slow at her practice, she would always be stuck looking for thnigs to do. She watched herself in mirror, making sure her uniform was in tact.

She picked a long white string from her shirt, the matching black top and long pants fit her perfectly, hugging her small waist and showed just the smallest bit Sakura had plans on changing the color sometime next month, she'd had this since last year and she was sure her employees were tired of it too. Since her father funded and built it from the ground up, Sakura had enough consideration to let him atleast have a say so in what they would be wearing.

"Black has always been a color of profession, plus I am sure that It would suit anyones body." Is what he had said so long ago.

She sighed lowly and brushed her silky hair, something she always did to pass time. Deep into her own thoughts she happened to pass _too _much time.

_Thirty five minutes _too much time to be exact.

Jumping up from the sofa, She dashed to the elevator, awkwardly hitting herself with the door as she swung it open. She cursed loudly as she held her sore cheek, pressing the down button numerous times.

"What was that all about?" One nurse asked the other, She sighed in return."She's almost an hour late, and doesn't like to wait on others."

**.0.**

Standing infront of the patients door Sakura looked over the vital documents hurridly taking everything in so she won't have to look unprofessional. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a rather bothered tall blonde hair blue eyed man. He was handsome, Sakura guessed beside how angry he looked.

"We have been here for almost a damn hour!" He complained showing her his expensive looking watch and tapping on the glass of it. "What the hell were you doing, woman? All that damn time I could've gotten on a moped and scooted my ass to Suna-"

"Deidara" A deep stern voice said from inside the room. The said man gimaced a little and moved aside. He plopped down into a chair in the corner and looked out of the window. "Good morning, ," She greeted him politley as she sat down at the small desk. Being in her profession, Sakura wasn't supposed to oggle over her patients, thats why she was so glad that God had given human beings the right to their own private thoughts.

The man was absolutely _gorgeous_.

His hair was long and black, it was tied in a low ponytail behind his head. There were two cuts on both sides of his nose and Sakura wondered where he had gotten them from. She could see specks of muscles through his black to shirt. His eyes were of the deepest black she had ever seen. Well actually, that was the main reason he had came to her, because of his eyes.

"Have you had any pain or blurred vision or anything since the last time you got a checkup?"

"No," He replied.

"Judging from the charts, the process we put you on isn't making any progress. What I'd recommend is surgery on both eyes. "

The man remained silent, so Sakura continues. "It's a eighty three percent chance of full recovery. You'll be able to see out both eyes without any distractions. We've performed it on numerous clients."

"And how did that fair out with them?"

"Their doing much better than they doing before. It looks like if you doing go through with the surgery, by this time next year you may be fully blind if not halfway. They are getting weaker and weaker by the days, . Their health is going downhill very fast. Would you like for me to schedual in?"

"No." Sakura blinked at his response. He hadn't even thought it over any and he was already saying no.

"Can you atleast take some time and think about it?" The man looked into her eyes his black ones never leaving her green ones. Sakura had become a little uneased under his stare. "I must deline that offer. I Do not have time to sit and recover from a surgery that isn't even in the ninety percentile ranking."

Sakura let out a low sigh, he was being difficult. Although, what he said was true. It _wasn't _in the ninety percentile rank but it was still very affective. Seeing as he wasn't going to oblige, Sakura had moved on the the other health areas.

**.0.**

"So how was he?" Ino gushed as soon as they sat down at the ramen place on their lunch break. Once Ino had heared that the Famous Itachi Uchiha was in the same building as her, she could wait until luntime to yank all of the details from her best friend. "Did he ask you out? Did you get his number?" "No Ino it was for professional matters only."

The blonde went quiet for a while with a blank expression on her face. "Yeah, uh huh. Mrs. "I don't mix business with pleasure" is rearing her ugly head again." Sakura rolled her eyes, not a day would pass. Sakura had zoned Ino out when she started babbling on about something a mile a minute, once she got started there was no way of stopping her. Sakura looked out the window at the passing cars. It was such a beautiful day out, yeet Sakura couldn't enjoy it. She probably wouldn't even enjoy it if she was off.

Her mind went back to Itachi, he hadn't even thought things over before he had declined. He even took it as far as saying that he won't be coming back. He said he won't have a need to after next week. She wondered what was going to happen, maybe he was leaving Konoha? She couldn't help but think about how he looked at her before he left. It was something about it that Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on.

She realized Ino was still talking after that, and sighed. The rest of her day went by very slowly. She was happy to get back home and take a nice warm bath, and push today behind her.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing her world to be engulfed in darkness. It was peaceful in the dark. She had ended up falling asleep somehow and entered dreamworld.

_"Everytime I see my reflection I can't help but be disappointed at who I am," A sixteen year old Sakura sang lowly from her position on the floor in her bedroom."And every time I feel my skin breaking on metal, It helps me be quiet and quiet is where I need to be." Her eyes were smeared with and the fallng tears left dark trails down her cheeks. Her stomach lurched again as she slid the blade down her forearm, a thin red line surfaced to the top. _

_She watched it run down her arm and drop onto the beige and white marble floors, staining them with its impurity. It bought on a numbing pain that she was far too used to, far too familiar with. _

_"Scars on my skin, scars on my heart, scars on my soul, reminding me of myself," She did the action again,a line on the side of her thumb. Scars on my skin, scars on my heart, scars on my soul, reminding me of mysel." She sighed deeply and tossed her head back against the wall. _

_The room was a complete mess; the bed covers all over the floor, pillows were thrown everywhere. The lamp was knocked over, curtains snatched away from the window; books ad papers where all over the floor. The closet was even ramshacked, clothes and broken hangers and jewelery all on the floor of the walk in. _

_Her glazed and puffy eyes went to the empty pieces of clear wrap that once held a secret paraphernalia. They roamed over the large bedroom, pausing on the large stand of awards, trophies, diplomas and ribbons. _

_She wasn't perfet. _

_She picked up the bloodied blade and sliced down her right arm, "I'm not perfect..." More tears rolled down her stained cheeks. More blood, a deep aching pain wasn't enough for her. "And If I let you in, You'll tear me apart." She whispered, rocking herself back and forth looking at the floor. "Every time I feel alone and forgotten I have to believe in something Like angels to breathe..." _

_Another cut, another line of crimson blood. _

_Her body slumped over, she managed to roll over onto her back and stair up at the ceiling. "And everytime I see my pain beating in rythm I need to be silenced, in silence where I hide my fear." She raisder her arm again and this time, sliced across her wrist. She closed her eyes, and waited. "So just hold me, wrap me in your arms don't let me fall again. Teach me, so I don't have to...learn anything more...from..you..."_

Sakura jolted out of the water gasping for air. She ran her hands down her face, wiping away the bath water and hot tears. This would always happen, all the memories she worked so hard to repress would come back haunting her in sleep. Sometimes it would make her want to relapse. She had to will herself to accept the fact that she wasn't that person anymore.

She dried and changed into night clothes, still a little shaken up from the nightmare she had just a few minutes ago. She took her nightly medicine before texting Naruto and telling him that it had happened again. She lay In bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, soft music playing in her ears.

_"When will it stop?" _She asked herself, forcing back the hot tears that threatened to spill over. Even if she was alone, she wouldn't let it out. _"I'm so tired of this." _She shook her head and rolled over, burying her head into her plush pillow.

**.0.**

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," The man said as Sakura walked into the pet store that night, "And it's about damn time too." Kiba Inuzukas family ran a chain of pet stores and hospitals, along with parks and shelters all over te world. Sakura had went to school with the heir almost her whole life. She knew he had some hidden feelings for her but she'd never let it get any further than their friendship. She had to admit the boy was utterly handsome; he was tall, athletic and very charming. He had a head full of shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

He came from behind the counter, Akamaru trailing close behind. "I just came to look at a um... a cat" She gestured her hand to the many cages. Kibas eyebrows raised. "You actually want a animal? To take care of and feed and-"

"Of course! Why else did you think I came?"

"To see little ole' me," Kiba grinned. Sakura gave him a blank look, but then a small smile. "Well, I have to go and finish this paperwork before tomorrow. So you can just help yourself around." Sakura only nodded as she went up and down the aisles, taking her time observnig each animal.

_Too big_

_To small_

_To fat_

_Too...ugly_

She was about to round the corner when a striped white paw reached in between the holes of the cage and caught hold of her I.D tag. "Hey!" Sakura gasoed out as she tore the item away from the animals reach. 'Meoooow' It had purred, making her heart melt a little. It was a very beautiful cat, with all white fur and black stripes and spots. Her eyes were a lime green color and they sparkled and shine with hope and fascination. "Oh wow, your so cute!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened the cage and the little furball hopped into her arms, cuddling into her chest.

She had went around the store getting numerous items such as toys, foods, a bed, and other things she thought she'd need. Kiba rung her up at the registure, a small smile graced his lips. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her be happy at anything. Usually she always came off as agressive.

"So what are you going to name her?" Sakura continued to hold her new pet close to her.

"I'm naming her Winter."

It was black dark when Sakura and Winter had finally made it home. After a hotmeal and bath Sakura lounged on the counch with a book in her lap. It was close to twelve, yet the girl wasn't sleepy. She was too much into her good read.

When she did start dozing off, she was startled out of her sleep by a crashing sound. She looked around, thinking it was Winter but the cat was asleep peacefully. There was another crash, it sounded like it had come from the kitchen. Sakura scooped Winter in her hands and went to investigate. She mentally cursed herself for buying such a big house for one person.

That was on of her biggest fears; having someone invad her home. it wa just too creepy for her liking. She'd never heard of any breakins in that area, well, none that she knew of. She round the corner into the kichen and bumped into something, more like someone. She looked up and saw two tall figures dressed in all black.

They had Gloves on and one was holding what looked like a pillow case. "Dammit Deidara I told you not to make any noise!" One of them said, as they argued fogetting she was there Sakura looked from one to the other. She didn't see any weapons, but she knew they could still kill her anyway with their bare hands. Still, Sakura had no intentions of going out without a fight.

"Get out of my house!"She yelled as she plummeted into both of them, knocking them over. She threw a series of punches and kicks. The big one managed to get away and was now holding a blue hand over his damaged eye. "Get out you bastards!" She screamed. She was ontop of the one called Deidara and was attemping to beat and claw his eyes out, he blocked only few of her attacks.

For to say she was so small she was ery strong, she latched onto him and wouldn't let go. Even when he managed to stand up she was latched onto his back beating him. Kisame managed to tear her away and immobilize her arms. She wiggled and squirmed frantically trying to ger away, she didn't give up even after she had managed to kick an oncoming Deidara in the groin and headbutt kisami. "Get off of me! You fuckers, let me go dammit!"

Deidara came at her again, this time with a rag and a brown bottle. Sakura managed to slap it out of his hand and it went crashing to the floor. She back handed Deidara in her tyrant, causing yet more bruises and scrapes to form.

"Your getting your ass kicked by a girl! Just knock her out already!" Kisame grunted as he fekt his hold loosening on the girl. "It's not my fault shes so strong, yeah!" He pressed the rag against her mouth and nose and she was instantly out and fell limp in the mans arm.

"It doesn't matter how strong she is! Boss is still gonna hear about this one." Kisame stated as he tossed Sakura in the bakseat of the car, missing when her animal companion had joined her.

Few spelling errors yes I know, but read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY, MY REVIEWS WERE TURNED OFF! PLEASE READ AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK ON BOTH "YOU CAN'T BREAK ME"**

**AN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER , ZUKO AND KATARA FANFIC**

**AND "wHERE MY DEMONDS HIDE" NARUTO ITACHI AND SAKURA FANFIC**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Welcome to the Uchiha Manor

Story title: Where My Demons Hide

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Uchiha Manor

Sakura held her aching head as she looked around the large room. It surely wasn't hers; it was entirely too big. There was a large Cal King bed, a flat screen TV on the wall, and beautiful French doors that lead out onto the balcony. There were two other doors in the bedroom; Sakura guessed that they were the doors to the closet and bathroom. There was also a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been lit in a while, along with a white piano with golden keys. The floors were of cold brownish marble, and the walls were a little darker than the floors. Under the bed there was a rug placed under it. To Sakura it looked to be Persian. There were a couple of expensive looking statues and vases that sat upon the fireplace, they looked ancient. A beautiful painting hung over the fire place, not matter how long Sakura stared at it, no matter how hard she tried and how many times she turned her head left and right, she couldn't make out what it was a picture of .Overall, it was a beautiful room.

As Sakura stood up and began walking towards the door, she went down and fell harshly on the She pulled herself up, and her green eyes widened as her memory came rushing back to her in a massive flood.

_()_

When she did start dozing off, she was startled out of her sleep by a crashing sound. She looked around, thinking it was winter but the cat was asleep peacefully. There was another crash, it sounded like it had come from the kitchen. Sakura scooped Winter in her hands and went to investigate. She mentally cursed herself for buying such a big house for one person.

That was one of her biggest fears; having someone invade her home. it was just too creepy for her liking. She'd never heard of any break-ins in that area, well, none that she knew of. She round the corner into the kitchen and bumped into something, more like someone. She looked up and saw two tall figures dressed in all black.

They had Gloves on and one was holding what looked like a pillow case. "Dammit Deidara I told you not to make any noise!" One of them said, as they argued forgetting she was there Sakura looked from one to the other. She didn't see any weapons, but she knew they could still kill her anyway with their bare hands. Still, Sakura had no intentions of going out without a fight.

"Get out of my house! "She yelled as she plummeted into both of them, knocking them over. She threw a series of punches and kicks. The big one managed to get away and was now holding a blue hand over his damaged eye. "Get out you bastards!" She screamed. She was on top of the one called Deidara and was attempting to beat and claw his eyes out; he blocked only few of her attacks.

For to say she was so small she was very strong, she latched onto him and wouldn't let go. Even when he managed to stand up she was latched onto his back beating him. Kisame managed to tear her away and immobilize her arms. She wiggled and squirmed frantically trying to get away, she didn't give up even after she had managed to kick an oncoming Deidara in the groin and head-butt kisami. "Get off of me! You fuckers, let me go dammit!"

Deidara came at her again, this time with a rag and a brown bottle. Sakura managed to slap it out of his hand and it went crashing to the floor. She back handed Deidara in her tyrant, causing yet more bruises and scrapes to form.

"You're getting your ass kicked by a girl! Just knock her out already!" Kisame grunted as he felt his hold loosening on the girl. "It's not my fault she's so strong, yeah!" He pressed the rag against her mouth and nose and she was instantly out and fell limp in the man's arm.

"It doesn't matter how strong she is! Boss is still gonna hear about this one." Kisame stated as he tossed Sakura in the backseat of the car, missing when her animal companion had joined her.

_()_

They had invaded her home, and kidnapped her! Sakura had heard of these things happening ot women all over the world. Men would kidnap them and hide them away to become sex slaves. The thought of it made her feel sick.

In a fit of rage, Sakura began trashing the room. She didn't care who it had belonged to. She ripped the curtains down the windows, threw all the sheets and comforters and pillows onto the floor. He ripped and tore the fabric apart lie a wild woman before moving onto the painting on the wall.

She ripped them down and threw them up against the wall, stomping her foot in them so that they ripped. She grabbed the statues off of the fireplace and threw them at the door, causing them to crash on impact.

She had paused to take a break and leaned on the locked door, "That'll teach them." She thought tiredly.

Hearing whispers and sniggers from outside of the door, she tugged and twisted the door handle, but to her bad luck it was locked from the outside. Becoming panicked she banged on it and kicked it, earning a small crack in the white door. As she aimed another punch but before she could execute it, the door swung open revealing a very disturbed blonde haired man.

That was same man who had kidnapped her; her mind switched into offensive mode and she launched her body at the man. He didn't have enough time to move as her body crashed onto his, receiving a flurry of her small fist aimed at his face; many of them hitting their intended target.

Kisame, and a man with an orange mask around his face watched from the doorway as the two wrestled and rolled over the floor.

"I told you, it wasn't going to be wise not to drug her." The man said as his eyes followed the two. Kisame grunted as he pulled the strong woman off of his team mate. "He'll be here any minute, you should probably break this up quickly."

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed as she wriggled and thrashed, but it didn't help anything. The blue man had her arms immobilized. "Let me go! You shark headed mother-"

"Such foul language from a beautiful young lady such as yourself." A low velvety voice said from the door way. Sakura turned her eyes to the side of the voice, her eyed widened at who it was.

Itachi?

His expression was calm and collected as hers was excited and frustrated. His black obsidian orbs bore into green eyes with mild amusement. He wore a casual black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, long black slacks and back shoes. Her confusion was replaced by anger and she struggled again; managing to get free only for a second before she as snatched back against Kisamis chest. ""Fiesty one, isn't she?" Deidara spoke angrily as he stood his mangled body up from the floor. "I Might have to break her in a little, yeah!" He pounded his fist in his hand.

"No one will be touching her. Except for me." Itachi spoke, he waved his hand dismissively, "Now leave us." Everyone else in the room left, leaving the two alone. Sakura noticed that his eyes seemed to roam over body. She remember that she was violently snatched away from her home, and the only thing she had on were a pair of black boy shorts and a short white t shirt that didn't even cover half of her stomach. She forced the blush not to appear on her cheeks.

He was crazy, he had to be. Who else would kidnap a random person from their home and lock them away in their bedroom?

"Why am I here?"

Instead of answering her he walked over and picked up one of the broken statue pieces and began examining it. "This has been in my family for centuries, that is, until it had it meet you." His voice was laced with mock humor.

"I don't care how long it's been in your damn family!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "Maybe if you wouldn't have had your stupid henchmen kidnap me and bring me here it wouldn't have gotten broken!" She stomped up to him through all of the debris; "The police will be here any minute for you, and you'll spend the rest of your stupid life in jail if you don't let me out of here, now!"

Itachi had only arched a fine eyebrow at her, only adding more fuel to the fire when he didn't respond. She punched the tip of her finger into his chest, "I refuse to be here as your sex slave! I've heard how the story goes, you won't make me sleep with you and then kill me off! I won't give you the-"

"On the contrary Sakura," Itachi started, cutting Sakura off mid-sentence. "I have no sexual desire for you," Now Sakura was confused. "Then why am I here? When can I leave? Let me leave!"

"You are here to heal my vision. To your second and third question, you cannot leave at least any time soon, not until the treatments are complete with no problems. You may as well make yourself at home; you'll be here for a while." He turned and walked away towards the door. With his hand on the handle he paused and began speaking again.

"As for the police, my whole family is the police. From the common police officers you see directing traffic to the top secret CIA agents. If you want to eat, you may want to have this room cleaned by the time I return." With that he left, closing the door soundlessly behind him and leaving Sakura rooted at the spot with eyes wide open.

**Read and review**

**I know this chapter was really really short compared to my other ones, it's just that I'm working on **

**Two other stories as well, plus a Legend of Korra story. So I kind of have my hands full, but I'm updating something every chance I get, plus all the reviews keep me going :)**


End file.
